KnB x Reader Oneshots
by Pinkithai
Summary: Just a bunch of KnB x Reader Oneshots! I hope you enjoy ! All of these one-shots can be found on my Wattpad book of the same name and cover.
1. Midorima Shintarō (1)

_Sharing_

 _When the days are cold and the cards all fold_

[Name] hummed the tune blasting through her ears. She swayed lightly to the plate, holding her lunch tightly in her hands. Western Music usually wasn't something that she listened to. However, her new headphones made any kind of music sound absolutely wonderful. This led her to explore new kinds of music. All the way from Finnish death metal to American country music, she heard it all. (must resist the urge to sing High School Musical songs urg)

A hand shot up through the crowded lunchroom and waved around wildly. [Name] grinned and waved back. She sped up her pace, just in time to see a green-headed male karate chop a brunette on the head. She slid into the seat right next to the broccoli top.

"Ohayo, Shin-chan, Takao-kun!" she said happily. Both males replied, one muttering a curt hello and the other giving a greeting just as cheerily as hers. [Name] hooked arms with the greenette, who happened to be her boyfriend. She leaned her head against her shoulder. "And how are you, Mister Midorima Shintarō?" she asked coyly. He stiffened under her touch and blushed a bright red. He managed to unhook his arm from her grasp. "It was fine until you showed up," he said underneath his breath. She rolled her eyes and opened up the bento that she had bought at the convenience store.

From there the conversation turned into banter from Takao and Midorima. [Name] really wasn't paying attention, but from the bits and pieces that she picked up she knew that they were talking about if Midorima dyed his hair or not.

 _Don't get too close, it's dark inside_

She smiled as she hummed once again to the tune of the song. She was concentrated on her lunch and the song that she didn't notice that both of the males stopped their conversation and were looking right at her. After a few more lyrics, she finally noticed and stopped humming. She paused the music.

"What do you want?" she asked. Takao shrugged his shoulders. "I've never heard that song before. Is it Western?" he asked. She nodded. "I could barely understand it at first, but the more times I listened to it, the more I go it." The ravenette (is that even English) nodded in understandment.

She unpaused the music and continued listening to the song. [Name] wasn't sure what an "Imagined Dragon" was, but it was certainly good music. A hand, a large calloused one to be exact, made her lose her focus on the music. She paused the music once again and looked at Midorima. "What," she stated curtly. (omg why so much salt)

"Give me your headphones," he said. She raised one of her eyebrows. "Um… Why?" she asked. He didn't answer her question and lifted his hand in a way that says "give it to me now".

[Name] rolled her eyes and gave him the headphones. He seemed to stare at the headphones with his eyebrows furrowed together. "A-Aren't you going to listen to the song as well?" he asked with a small, pink blush. She shook her head. "I've heard it about a million times. You can go ahead and listen to it." Cautiously, he put on the headphones. His eyes widened at the music for the first moment. Then he started to tap his feet, allowing the smallest of smiles to grace his face.

Smiling at her boyfriend's cuteness, [Name] went back at her lunch. Her mouth watered at the sight of the rice in her box; she wasn't completely sure why store-bought bento had always gotten a bad reputation in her school for she had always found it to be delicious. Putting the rice in her mouth, she savored the flavor. Suddenly an earbud was forced into her while an arm was draped on her shoulder, pulling her closer to her boyfriend. It took all of her power to not spit the rice.

She looked to the side where Midorima was sitting. He was looking away from her. However, she could still tell that he was blushing like crazy. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She could feel him stiffen.

" _S-Stop it! This is the only right away to listen to music, nanodayo!"_

(...)

 **2cute4me**


	2. Akashi Seijūrō (1)

**This was a contest entry for Wattpad. I won second place, which was still pretty good since this was my second good oneshot ever. Anyhow, if you see that there is a Jewels instead of a [Name]... Well, that's why.**

(...)

 _Coming Home_

The café was a local hotspot in the city. It was warm and cozy, making one feel like they were at home. The smells that lingered in its walls were heavenly to say the least. The food was even better than the smells; many patrons, both old and new customers, say that it melts in your mouth. With the brown wallpapers and the homey decor, it made one want to stay in it forever. It was all of these factors that made it the "it" place of the city.

However, [Name] wasn't feeling the warmth or the natural cheeriness the place had. Not even the steaming cup of hot chocolate held in her hands was making her warm. She felt cold, colder than the icy winds in the Arctic.

 _Seijūrō..._

Just the thought of his name made her heart rip into smaller pieces. She shivered as the coldness surrounding her intensified. She took a sip of the chocolate. It had done little to numb the coldness in her heart. Placing the cup down, she sighed and looked outside at the faceless people hurrying down the sidewalks.

The sound of a plate being put down right in front of her made her look away from the window. The ever-so-familiar mop of purple hair made her smile. "Hello, Atsushi-san," [Name] said in a quiet voice. He gave her a nod in return to her greeting.

A comfortable silence fell between the two. Looking down at her cup, Jewels suppressed a small giggle. During her youth, she had never thought that she would be sitting in an eatery that Murasakibara owned. Back then, she would be surprised when he would actually train with the rest of his basketball team.

"You can't keep living like this, [Nickname]-chin."

A small frown made its way onto her face. "It's my life, Atushi-san. I can live any way I want," she commented. A low sigh was heard from the other side of the table. "He's not going to be back until he graduates from Harvard. Didn't he tell you that, [Nickname]-chin?" Instead of answering his question, she looked down at her plate. It was chocolate banana bread with a vanilla butter spread. It was her favorite item at the café. The way he made it was absolutely heavenly.

Her hands found their way to each other and settled onto the middle of her lap. If she imagined hard enough, she could pretend that _he_ was holding her hand. She hung her head and closed her eyes. Even though it had been two years, she could feel the warmth of his calloused hand on her own.

[Name] opened her eyes and looked at Murasakibara's own eyes. "I told him that I would wait for him. Therefore, I am in waiting." She watched as Murasakibara put his hand under his chin, a bored expression on his face. He looked out the window; his eyes were trailing behind the throngs of people.

"When was the last time you slept at least eight hours of sleep?" he retorted, eyes still looking toward all of the people. She wrung her hands together. A small line of sweat was forming on her forehead. "What... What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

It seemed like a something in Murasakibara snapped as he shot straight out of his seat and banged both of his hands on the table. Maybe it was the pressure of the responsibility he had because he now owned a popular eating establishment that cause him to snap. Maybe it was the thought that he couldn't be lazy like he used to be in his youth.

Maybe, it was because all the stress she was causing him.

"[First Name], have you even looked at yourself? You're skin and bones! Day after day, you overwork yourself with college and work. When was the last time you had rest? When was the last time you had a real meal?" he asked [Name] with desperation in his eyes. He slumped down into his seat. The café was deathly silent. He covered his eyes with one of his large hands. "I don't... I don't want to almost lose you again," he muttered, voice cracking with every syllable.

A lump appeared in [Name]'s throat. Her hands were fists; the knuckles were turning whiter by the minute. Suppressed memories of the time she had in the hospital came back to her. She remembered when she woke up to an antiseptic whitewashed room in the hospital. The horror she felt when she learned that she had a stress related heart attack was the next feeling. Loneliness, anxiety, depression followed close after. Tears were on the verge of falling from her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something. However, she was interrupted.

"That's enough, Atsushi," a commanding voice said from her side. She saw Murasakibara's eyes widen. She was pretty sure that her eyes were mirroring his look. Looking like a small (more like tall lol) boy that just got yelled at, he stood up from his seat and walked away towards the back of the kitchen. She looked down at her lap. Her hands rested on her lap; they were shaking. She wasn't sure if it was _him_.

The man sat down on the other side of her. The cafè resumed its normal chit-chat. He tapped the table with one of his fingers. [Name] lifted her head like an obedient dog. The red eyes she had always imagined for two years were staring back at her. The tears she had held in before were now streaming down her face. "Se- Seijūrō? But I thought you had two more years...," she said in a shaky voice, laying one of her hands on the table. He took her hand and gripped it. The warmth that [Name] had yearned for so long had returned to her. He smiled at her, one that made her forgot her curiosity and made her focus on what was happening right here and now.

 _"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"_


	3. Kasamatsu Yukio (1)

_The Neighbor_

Boxes are heavy.

That was a fact that [Name] had learned as she hauled box after box to her new apartment, which just happened be the second floor of the complex. She sighed in exhaustion as she stopped just for a second to rest. She looked down at the people walking right in front of the building. She wished that someone could just look up, see her in distress, and actually come to help her move these infernal contraptions. The hallway looked bigger than it really was. She knew that is was only a few meters until her destination, Room 207, but it looked like a kilometer.

She leaned against the railing of the balcony and closed her eyes. It was hard to accept the fact that she was actually in college. College! The idea that her, a student who had gotten only B's in her entire life, was actually going to a fairly good college. Just thinking of it made her want to jump in her place while giggling with excitement. Of course, she didn't. That would be weird. (i'd probably do it, just sayin')

Sighing once more, [Name] bended down and took the box into her arms. She wobbled slightly as she did so. She was never strong. She stood up and started walking towards her room. However, fate had another idea for her. She stumbled and started to fall backwards. Just as she had accepted that she was going to fall, a pair of sturdy arms stopped her from doing so.

"A-Ar-Are you okay?" a male voice asked from above her. She straightened up and turned around, almost hitting him with the box. "I think so. Thanks for catching me," she said, smiling in appreciation. He nodded with a bright red blush on his face. "Do you n-need help with that?" he asked. She looked down at the box and at her shaking arms. "Sure, I guess," she replied.

He lifted the box like it weighed nothing. [Name] stepped in front of him and led him to her apartment. She watched as he put the box with the four other boxes she had brought up. He turned to her. "Do you need help with getting the rest up?" he asked. She shrugged in response. "I couldn't pay you-," she started. He quickly cut her off, saying that he didn't need the money. She shrugged once more and started to walk out of the room.

By the time the two were done with moving all of [Name]'s belongings into her room, the sun had just started to go down into the horizon. She stretched her arms out after putting down a fairly light box. She had managed to learn a lot about this mysterious male. His name was Kasamatsu Yukio. He was a second year in the college that she was going to. He graduated from Kaijō Highschool and was the captain of the basketball team there. Residing in Room 204, he was technically her neighbor. There were more things that he told her during their time together. One that had caught her mind was his high school best friend who she was totally sure was more of a punching bag than a friend.

Closing the door softly, she looked at the male leaning on the wall next to her. She sighed. "Thank you so much for helping me. I would've been hauling those things all night," she said with gratitude lacing her words. Kasamatsu gave her an awkward smile while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "It would've been rude t-to just ignore someone in trouble," he replied, his slight stutter making him look cuter than ever.

An awkward silence hung in the air as the two struggled to say something. It was finally broken by [Name], who really had just given up on the whole conversation thing. She had no idea why, but she didn't want to leave Kasamatsu's side. "I guess I'll see you later?" she half said and half asked. He nodded. "I'd like that very much," he said. He turned around and walked back to his apartment. Looking at his broad shoulders in the quickly disappearing sunlight, there was only one thought in her mind.

 _"I feel like I'm going to be seeing a lot of him in the future..."_


	4. Murasakibara Atsushi (1)

**Re-updated because of horrible formatting issues! Hooray...**

 **Thank you TiffBaby101 for telling me this. You are the real MVP here!**

 **Please tell me if any formatting issues ever occurs again. It probably will because Google Docs and hate each other.**

 **This is an AU where all the schools are their own little countries/kingdom thingies. Like, the Kingdom of Rakuzan.**

(...)

 _Dancing_

The town square looked absolutely dashing. Lanterns of all sorts and colors were strung from shop to shop. Stars shined brightly above, almost covering up the feeling of despair. The streets, which were usually full of horse feces and wagon wheel tracks, could be called acceptable. The small gazebo in the center of it all seemed to to glow in the moonlight.

[Name] wasn't really sure what the town was celebrating about. Being the daughter of two farmers didn't allow her to get as much education as the nobles in the heart of the kingdom. Sure, she heard things from the owner of the inn she worked at. However, she had no idea what a "merger between two countries" was. The only country she knew was the one that she lived in, Seirin.

She dusted her dress once more. Wasn't it a crime to wear something this uncomfortable? The pink, frilly monstrosity was itchy in all the wrong places. She was pretty sure that her ribs were suffocating the rest of her organs. [Name] didn't know what was in fashion, but she was pretty sure that the big red bow underneath her cleavage instantly gave the king an excuse to execute her.

"Ohayo, [Nickname]-chin," an oh-so-familiar voice called from behind her. She turned around to face the person. "Ohayo, Mura-kun," she said. He walked up to her, raising an eyebrow. "Did your okaasan make your dress?" he asked. A deep red blush appeared on her face as she nodded sheepishly. She turned her head slightly as not to look at him. This crush that she had on him could be pretty annoying at times.

Murasakibara fixed his bowtie. Observing him from the corner of her eye, she wondered how he was able to get his hands on a decent tuxedo. It obviously wasn't made by his okaasan; the material was too nice for someone in this town to afford.

"You're staring again," he stated, waving his hand in front of her face. The blush intensified on her face. She hadn't noticed that she transitioned from looking at him from the corner of her eye to stareing full on at him. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Suddenly, the band stopped playing, getting the attention of everyone.

"Alright. Now, we will have our slow dancing contest!"

Excited hushed whispers and murmurs erupted from the crowd in front of her. [Name] rolled her eyes. Of course they were. The only reason why most people even came was because of the cash prize from the contest. No one really cared if they actually celebrating something. In a time when a plague had just past and the GDP was at its lowest point, many people didn't celebrate.

A finger tapped her shoulder. She looked up at Murasakibara. "Do you have a partner for the contest?" he asked. She shook her head. "My parents really only brought me here because they needed someone to take them home when they get drunk. Plus, I don't really know how to dance," she said, looking directly at the drunk couple who were dancing wildly.

He took her hand in his. "My older sister taught me to dance. I could teach you," he said. She shrugged her shoulders, trying her best not to blush. "I don't really want to bother you…," she mumbled. He took his other hand into his own. "I don't mind. I want to dance with you, [Nickname]-chin."

The band started to play a waltz. As Murasakibara guided her in the steps, she looked down to make sure that she wasn't going to step on his feet. She felt fingers force her face up. "You shouldn't look at your feet," he said. She nodded weakly.

It was hard to look at him. She knew that she would stare at him if she even took the slightest glance at him. She didn't want him to think that she was being weird. She started to look away from his face and stare off into the crowd. Suddenly, she felt his fingers back on her face and a soft sensation on her lips. [Name] swore that her heart was beating twice its normal speed.

Murasakibara pulled away from her, his face equally as red as hers. He pulled her closer to him so she wouldn't see his blush anymore than she already had. He leaned down to her ear.

"Pay attention to only me, [Nickname]-chin"


	5. Imayoshi Shoichi (1)

**I was watching a lot of Case Closed while writing this.**

 **Gah, I love writing Imayoshi's accent. It's so fun to do!**

 **By the way, I found out it was Wattpad and that had the problems so... I will remember not to do that again.**

(...)

 _The Elusive Thief_

"Well… I certainly didn't expect ya to be here, [First Name]…"

The woman turned around, her eyes boring into his forehead. She ignored the urge to grab the concealed gun that years at the academy had taught her. "I consider myself to be a smart young woman, Phantom Thief. That note may have been confusing to a normal person, but I know better. Please don't belittle my intelligence. It's the only thing that gets me money," she stated, little to none emotion in her voice. He let out a laugh. Her heart ached ever so slightly, but she ignored it like she had many times before.

Wiping away at the small tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, he stopped laughing. "Oh, silly [First Name]. I would never say that ya were an idiot. I do intend on makin' it out here alive. And my name is Shoichi," he said. She crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair. "All things aside, why would you, a world renowned thief, ask me, an equally world renowned detective, to meet you at this place?" she asked.

He stood up from the couch he had been sitting on. Turning around towards the huge window, he whistled softly. "Ya know, this view is pretty. I wonder what it would be like to wake up and see this everyday," he said. She yawned and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "Yes, this hotel room is very spectacular. I'm assuming that's why you asked to meet up here. But it doesn't answer the question," she said. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ya never changed from the first time I met ya, [First Name]. Always wantin' to get straight to the facts. Always wantin' to know everything," he said, turning around to face her. She stopped breathing for a second. The moonlight shining upon him made him look mysterious as ever. Her curiosity wanted to know more about him, to know more about the man that made her feel this way. In slow steps, he walked up to her. There was a dangerous glint in his glasses. He knelt down to her height and put his thumb on her chin.

"This next heist will be my last."

[Name] looked at him wide eyed. Possible theories explaining his reason for this bounced around in her head. Was he bored? Was he going to steal something that would render him incapable of thieving ever again? She frowned. It was bugging her that he would tell her this. They were complete opposites, she being on the side of order and him being on the side of chaos. While she was thinking, a pair of lips pressed against her own. She tried to push him off, but he was obviously stronger than her. Her arms fell limp as she leaned into the kiss. Something about him was addicting, and she definitely wanted more.

He pulled away from her. It took all of [Name]'s effort not to grab him and kiss him again. She watched as he walked away from her and leaned down to put a card on the table. Knowing that this meant he would leave her soon, she bolted up and pointed her gun to her. He raised an eyebrow towards her. "I should've known that they would've made ya bring a gun here," he commented softly, probably directed towards himself. He put his hands up. "Well, I guess ya win, [First Name]. But is this what ya want? Putting yer greatest rival in prison. The only person who can match yer wits?"

Her grip on the gun faltered. What he was saying was true. She wasn't sure what she would do after she caught him. No one else that she had ever met had equalled her in intelligence. She would go crazy without him constantly keeping her on her toes.

A cloud of smoke erupted in front of her. She cursed as she shielded her eyes. The fog blew away revealing an open window. Throwing away her firearm, she ran towards the window and looked down. There was no trace of him anywhere. "Dammit!" she cried out. [Name] was so close to capturing him. After all these years, she could've won. But because she let him lower her guard, he had gotten away.

The door to the hotel room blew open as a swarm of police officers went in. She turned around, glaring at the inspector. "How did you know I was here?" she asked. He pointed to her thrown away weapon, and she knew instantly that they had put a tracking device onto it. She felt a spark of anger wanting to ignite inside her, but she ignored it.

Someone went up to the inspector, a card in his gloved hand. "Sir, there was a card on the table," he stated rather monotonously. Just as the inspector was going to look at it, she grabbed it out of his hands. At first, the card read like poetic nonsense. When she finally pieced together the actual phrase, a blush covered the entirety of her face. She looked at the opened window and back down to the card.

 _It said that he was going to steal her heart._


	6. Izuki Shun (1)

_Foreign Jokes_

 _BRING BRING BRING_

[Name] sighed in relief as her last class, Japanese History, was finally over. Laying her head on her desk, she smiled. She had no idea how she was passing this class; other people who were actually born and raised in Japan were failing horribly.

Being a foreign exchange student was tough. Being one from America, a country where people thought that characters were people in literature, was even tougher. It took long nights studying at her desk to be on track with all of the other second years. The stress from this was evident on her face. She had been doing this for a month already. Even her new friend, Aida Riko, would agree that [Name] was working too hard.

"Oi, [Name]-chan!"

 _Well, speak of the devil._

She rolled her head to the other side so she could look at Riko. She felt pretty lucky that the brunette had chosen her to be her friend. Riko was pretty hard working. Plus, she would eat all of the celery in her bento. [Name] always had hated celery.

"What is it, Riko?" [Name] asked, forgetting the honorific like usual. Riko rolled her eyes and flicked her on the forehead. "You look like you just came back from the dead." [Name] groaned softly as she put her hand on the place where Riko just flicked. "I can't help it if Japanese is so different than English," she mumbled.

Riko watched as [Name] slowly got out of her seat and gathered all of her things in her messenger bag. She wondered what she could do to help [Name] get the fire in her spirit back. A metaphorical light bulb appeared on the top of her head. _Perhaps there is a way…_

"You like that Izuki, right?" she asked. She found it amusing how fast the reds changed colors onto [Name]'s face. "I-I don't know what you were talking about," she mumbled under her breath. Riko rolled her eyes. "English is my favorite, [Name]-chan. Plus, I don't need to know English to know that you like him. The way you always blush when you're around him is good enough for me," she retorted. The blush seemed to grow redder on [Name]'s face. "So?"

Riko banged her hand on the desk, effectively getting [Name]'s attention. "You should tell him a joke! He likes girls who know how to joke!" she exclaimed. Instantly, [Name]'s hands were on her mouth trying to get her to shut up.

"If it'll keep you quiet, I'll do anything!" she exclaimed. Riko smiled wickedly (like, how even) and pushed her out the door. "Go get 'em, tiger! Or, at least I think that's how they say it in America," she said. [Name] stopped in place and turned to look at Riko. "You mean I have to do it right now?" she asked in a loud whisper. Riko nodded. "If I don't hear anything from the boys about your sudden joke telling, I'll stop eating your celery!" [Name] didn't have to see her face to know that she was pale white. There was no way in the world that she was going to eat celery.

With the threat of having to eat celery, she gave Riko a mock salute and went in search of the pun master.

(...)

"Ugh, practice was tough yesterday. Thank goodness that we don't have practice today," Hyūga said while stretching his back. A pop was heard soon after, followed by a sigh of satisfaction.

Izuki smiled. "You shouldn't complain so much, Hyūga. You might be looking through a pair of _whine_ glasses one day!" he wittily retorted. Hyūga groaned. "Can you please stop with the puns for one day, Izuki?!" he exclaimed. Izuki shrugged.

"Don't try to pause my actions. You know that's im- _pause_ -able!" He got out his notebook and started writing down his genius.

"Izuki! Shut up be-"

"Um… Izuki-kun?"

Hyūga stopped yelling at Izuki and looked at the female before him who was actually willing to talk to Izuki during one of his pun sessions. Meanwhile, Izuki looked up from his notebook and gave the female his full attention.

" _This is… [Last Name]-san, right? Isn't she that foreign exchange student from America?"_

To be honest, he had never seen anything as red as her cheeks. He was pretty sure that her cheeks would put fire trucks to shame. He looked at her hands; they were wringing each other nervously.

"Do you wanna know why Ed doesn't have a girlfriend?!" she suddenly blurted out. Hyūga gave her a totally confused look. On the other hand, Izuki cocked his head to the side and give her a look that said "I don't know. Why?".

She took this a sign to go on. With a shaky breath, she shouted," It's because _Sheeran_ away!"

At this point, Hyūga completely gave up on trying to understand [Name]. He assumed that she was talking about some weird Western thing. He rolled his eyes and started walking away from the duo (omg thank god we got rid of him)

Izuki's eyes went wider than a stereotypical anime girl's eyes. He smiled and broke down laughing. [Name], who had been mortified from telling such a weird joke, started smiling and laughing as well.

"Do you wanna know why Taylor joined the track team? It's because she's so _Swift_!"

Tears induced by laughter appeared in her eyes. She held her stomach due to laughing ask hard. Soon the laughter died down until there was a comfortable silence. Izuki walked closer to her and bent down so that his mouth was close to her ear. [Name] could hear her heart beating loudly as he whispered into her ear.

" _I bet the creator of the keyboard had us in mind. After all, he put U and I together."_


	7. Aomine Daiki (1)

_Jacket_

Don't take a jacket, they said.

It'll be nice weather, they said.

Whoever represented "they", [Name] was sure that she hated them.

The wind was cold. Her hands were numb and her arms felt like icicles attached to her body. She was pretty sure that her lips were blue. It would be no surprise to her if she was sick tomorrow. She wouldn't have thought that the beautiful day could've turned into this winter wonderland.

"You look like a snowman," commented her boyfriend walking next to her.

She glared up at the navy haired man. "I'm not surprised. I _am_ in a t-shirt and shorts. It's not like I have that winter coat of yours, Daiki," she mumbled under her breath. Aomine rolled his eyes and shoved his hands farther into his pockets. "Your fault, not mine," he retorted. She weakly punched his arm. Soon afterwards, she crossed her arms to try to keep all the warmth in.

[Name] cursed the skies above. She knew the sun was out there somewhere, mocking her behind a curtain of clouds. A hand chopped her on the head. "Oi, watch your mouth," Aomine said. She glared once more at him. "That's the pot calling the kettle black… Or at least freakishly tan. Seriously, are you even Japanese?" she asked him.

"O-Of course I'm Japanese! Why are we bringing this up again?" he exclaimed, stopping in place. [Name] shrugged her shoulders and walked up to him. She pinched his cheeks. "You do kinda look like that old mailman from across the street…," she said. Aomine punched her in the arm. "Don't say things like that about my mom!" She giggled at his anger. "Sorry… Sorry… You know I don't really mean it, right?" she said. He crossed his arms.

"Ya know, I was going to give you this jacket, but…" Aomine's voice trailed off. She knew exactly what he had meant, even though he didn't say it. "Come onnnn, Daiki! You know I'm freezing over here! You're wearing a long sleeved shirt under that damned thing anyways!" she whined while pulling on his sleeve. He rolled his eyes once more. "You look like a little kid saying that," he commented.

She groaned and started to pull harder. "Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she asked. He looked away. She was too cute for words to describe. "Say the password and I might consider giving it to you," he said.

"AOMINE DAIKI IS THE BEST AND HE HAS THE BIGGEST DI-"

Aomine's hand quickly covered her mouth before she could go on. "B-Baka! I'm the perverted one in the relationship!" he exclaimed, the blush on his face glowing brightly. Pulling his hand from her mouth, [Name] started to laugh loudly. "You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!" She grabbed her stomach that was aching from all of the laughter. He took off his jacket and threw it at her. "Here, just take it," he mumbled.

[Name] quickly put on the warm article of clothing. She noted how big it was on her. Her hands barely touched the end of the sleeve. If she waved her arms around, she would probably sound like a bird starting to take off. Honestly, she probably looked like she had nothing underneath this. After all, she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Geez, do you know how sexy you look in that thing?" Aomine asked. [Name] blushed bright red. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" she exclaimed. He smirked and hugged her from behind.

" _I know another way to get you warm"_


End file.
